


There Is A Place

by CloudPhillips



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, One Shot, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPhillips/pseuds/CloudPhillips
Summary: A place where Seungwan and Joohyun could be free.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	There Is A Place

**Author's Note:**

> Since there has been a drought of Wenrene fics lately, I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy :D

The kingdom of Daegu was in high spirits as citizens of different ranks chattered on excitedly when they went about their day. The market was even more crowded than usual and the merchants not only to sold their wares much cheaper than the usual amount but also added a little bit of gossip with every successful purchase made. Delighted squeals and laughter could be heard from the street children near the local pastry shop since the baker decided to give away his baked goods for free. Some people from neighboring kingdoms travelled far and wide just to hear the news. The academy was void of students since the headmaster announced that classes would be suspended in favor of celebrating this momentous occasion.

The princess was betrothed. She was to marry the prince of Seoul.

It was the king himself who announced the engagement. Standing by the balcony of the royal palace alongside his wife, he had his subjects gathered in the square to declare that there will be a matrimony of royal blood. The union of the two kingdoms will bring peace and prosperity for the future to come.

The citizens were beyond ecstatic that they could barely find the motivation to do mundane tasks. Instead, they chose to dance on the streets and sing praises to those who were willing to listen. Everyone was in a festive mood. Today was a special day. It might as well be considered as a holiday.

Although, the palace was more subdued. The imperial guards patrolled the halls with marked vigilance, checking for any unusualities and occasionally helping the palace staff with the heavy lifting. Every once in a while, a servant would rush along the corridors carrying trays of food, loads of books and numerous expensive gifts just to cater the whims of every noble. The king was currently having a council with his most trusted advisors to discuss matters on how to improve the economy while protecting the land borders of Daegu. Meanwhile, the queen basked in the well-wishes and congratulations from the courtiers when they talked about the engagement as they drank tea in the gazebo.

Everyone was happy with the prospect of marriage.

All except for _one_.

On an empty field just a few yards away from the castle wall, there was a worn down path that wound through a series of twists and turns which eventually led to the forest. Graveled stones and dried twigs soiled the ground and the path opened deeper into the wild. The tall canopy of trees provided shade against the blaring heat of the sun and kept the place relatively cool. Birds and other wild animals sang a music only mother nature could know. The long twisted path eventually led to a clearing, big enough for a small pond to fit in the middle, and a variety of flowers that grew untamed with the lush green grass.

As soon as Seungwan arrived at the clearing, a small, almost heavy, sigh escaped her lips. She was drenched in sweat and tried to catch her breath. Her short blonde locks clung to her neck in sticky waves and her listless brown eyes searched the calming waters of the pond for comfort. It was a good thing that she wore a loose white linen shirt today since it allowed room for movement and felt a little less constricting. Removing her ragged boots and bending down to fold her black trousers, Seungwan walked towards the pond and gently dipped her feet in its cool blue waters. She closed eyes and let the calm wash over her weary soul but even that wasn't enough to quench the heaviness in her heart.

Seungwan left as soon as she heard. The news of the princess' betrothal left her numbed with shock. Her mind at lost for words and she didn't know what to do. She needed to escape to a place where she wouldn't feel trapped. So she ran to the forest until her feet ached and her lungs burned. She ran until her eyes blurred with tears that watered the ground like droplets of rain.

The princess was to be married to the prince of Seoul in two months’ time. It was expected since she was in the appropriate age but it was too soon and Seungwan wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that... If her heart was ready for the inevitable... if she was ready to spend the rest of her life being incomplete. Seungwan closed her eyes and felt her soul resonate within. This was bound to happen. She had seen this for a long time coming and she had no right to object for she was merely a servant. Their worlds were heavens apart.

But why can't her heart accept that?

"I thought I'd find you here."

Seungwan's heart raced once she heard that familiar lilting voice and she quickly jumped to her feet. She smoothed out her clothes to a more presentable manner before bowing deeply.

"Your royal highness." Her eyes stared hard at the ground and she didn't dare lift them in fear that her heart might betray her. It was already traitorous enough as it is.

"I told you not to call me that Seungwan-ah." The princess sounded annoyed at the honorific. She did hate formality especially coming from the little servant girl. Seungwan could just picture the intense glare emanating from her eyes. "Look at me." 

But the servant girl made no move to look at her, opting to study the ground instead.

A beat of silence.

" _Please_."

It was her little plea and Seungwan didn't have it in herself to deny the princess from her wishes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself to become undone.

As usual, the princess took her breath away.

There she was, in all her stunning glory, wearing that ocean blue summer dress that emphasized her smooth pale skin, sporting that soft gentle smile she always reserved for Seungwan. Her raven black hair tumbled past her shoulders in silky waves and there was an excited glint in her chocolate brown eyes as she pulled the servant girl into a swift embrace. Seungwan found it difficult to breathe, much less even think. Her touch burned Seungwan's skin and left tendrils of fire in its wake. After all this time, the princess still had the same effect on Seungwan.

"Joohyun." Seungwan whispered breathlessly and lifted her trembling hands to return the princess' embrace. Sanity has long left her now and she wondered if Joohyun had some sort of magic within her... If she somehow bewitched Seungwan with the charm she wielded.

But of course, Joohyun wasn't a sorceress. She wasn't some kind of mythical being that existed in the minds of people. She was very real and beautifully flawed and Seungwan loved her for that.

Joohyun lingered for a moment and Seungwan thought she saw her features turn forlorn the second she pulled away but quickly dismissed it as one of her imaginations. The princess straightened her composure before a mischievous smirk graced her lips. Seungwan knew that look. She'd been the recipient of that smirk too many times throughout the course of their friendship and it was never a good sign for it spelled trouble.

"I'm supposed to be having tea with the court ladies today but I feigned sickness and somehow managed to avoid my responsibilities." Joohyun seemed quite proud of herself and Seungwan could only frown in disapproval as she watched the princess slip out of her heels, hike up her dress and dip her feet into the cool waters just as Seungwan did earlier. "Now I'm free to spend my afternoon with you."

That didn't seem wise but Seungwan knew better than to scold her. Joohyun was as stubborn as it gets. Arguing with her was completely pointless because she rarely ever listens.

Seungwan settled beside Joohyun and the princess proceeded to recount how her day went. How she was caught in a dull conversation with the ambassador of Seoul during breakfast. How she couldn't escape her lessons about Daegu history and most of all, how she tried hard to convince her father to call off the engagement.

"I've told him many times but he wouldn't listen. Marriage isn't what I want." A scowl marred her elegant features when the princess slapped the water in frustration, sending splashes of fluid in all the wrong directions. Seungwan thought that anger didn't suit Joohyun. "It's like my opinions don't even matter."

The servant girl could only patiently listen to the princess as she droned on and on about her frustrations. She stared at the princess the whole time not only because she liked hearing the sound of her voice but mostly because Joohyun was being herself. She didn't play the game of pretenses when she was around the servant girl. She would always let her guard down and allow Seungwan to witness the vulnerable parts of herself that she didn't let others see.

To Seungwan, Joohyun was just _Joohyun_.

The same Joohyun whom she grew up with and treated her like family. The same Joohyun who snuck out at night to visit Seungwan in the dungeons after being punished for accidentally spilling wine on a noble's trousers. The same Joohyun who defended her when she was accused of stealing food from the kitchens. 

"Seungwan-ah?"

The servant girl was completely immersed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the change in Joohyun's mood. The princess had gone very quiet.

"What if my heart longs for another?"

That statement alone pulled Seungwan out of her reverie and she stuttered out a reply. "W-What do you mean?" 

"What if I want-" Joohyun was looking at her now, staring directly into her eyes in search for something, and Seungwan was unable to look away. For a moment, she was afraid... terrified that Joohyun would see through her barriers and discover the feelings Seungwan had long kept hidden. "-to marry whom I choose?"

The air was thick with tension and Seungwan tried to lighten atmosphere by cracking a joke. "Why? Is the great princess having a hard time asking someone out?" She knew she was being a coward but her heart can't - wouldn't - shouldn't hope. The path to Joohyun was a lonely road and wishing for the impossible would only end in heartache.

The smile on Joohyun's lips didn't quite reach her eyes and Seungwan's attempts to lighten the atmosphere backfired. Both of them lapsed into an awkward silence, with the princess gazing at the sky and the servant girl fidgeting listlessly in her seat.

"Why did you come here?" The princess asked after a while.

"Oh. I just came here to think." Seungwan shrugged noncommittally, trying to brush it off like it was nothing, when in reality she came here to forget. 

To escape the reality that the love of her life was betrothed to another man. 

To accept the fact that the more Seungwan yearned for her, the more she realized that they could never be together.

The princess furrowed her brows and pursed her lips into a thin line, a clear indicator that she didn't quite believe the servant girl. "So you came to our place? You only ever come here when something's bothering you." The intensity of her eyes was enough to melt away whatever control was left in Seungwan.

_Our place_

For this little clearing by the forest had become their sanctuary ever since they were children... their little safe haven that shielded them from the cruel world. This is the place where the magic occurs. This is the place where everything is possible. This is the place where Seungwan was free to love Joohyun in _silence._

"Yes."

"But-" The princess tries to press further but the servant girl shook her head and kept silent.

"Let's just enjoy the moment." Seungwan found the courage to hold her hand and joined the princess in watching the skies.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of another life where Joohyun could be hers.

=============================================================================

Two weeks have passed since the announcement and now the kingdom of Daegu was preparing for the upcoming visit of the prince of Seoul. Banners of blue and silver hung on every house and stall and lanterns lit the cobbled streets. There was a shortage of red roses and the florist was at her wit's end trying to resupply her stock. A demand for heart-shaped cookies and chocolates caused the local baker to create more pastries. Expansions for the church were fully underway so as to accomodate the attendants from Seoul. Music could be heard from the academy since the students were tasked to be the lead choir for the welcoming ceremony. Artisans reknowned from far and wide, hired by the king, came to help decorate the plaza square.

Meanwhile, the palace was plunged into madness. Imperial guards were stationed at every exit and entrance, still observing for anything unusual while servants darted on and about the palace, scrubbing the walls immaculately clean, replacing old flowers from vases, dusting away dirt from large marbled statues, stripping off the soiled linens in each sleeping chamber and changing them into new ones. All the while still catering to the whims of every noble. The cook and his apprentices busied themselves in preparing the food and sometimes, a little servant boy would steal a freshly-baked muffin from the kitchens. The king had a private assembly with his trusted advisors to discuss how to strengthen Daegu's pact with Seoul while the queen made a quick visit to her royal tailor for her gown measurements.

Everyone seemed preoccupied for the special day.

And Seungwan wasn't exempted from that.

She was on stable duty and spent the whole day shovelling manure, cleaning the stalls and grooming horses. Once or twice, she was whisked away by the matron and ordered her to fetch some things from the market. Seungwan complied with every demand that was requested of her since it kept her from thinking about Joohyun. She hadn't been the same since the announcement. She spent her days lost and confused while at night, she could barely fall asleep. So in order to keep her mind off of things, Seungwan busied herself with work.

Maybe this way, she could stop dreaming the impossible.

Maybe this way, she could finally come into terms with the inevitable.

And maybe this way, she could learn to let Joohyun go.

But why was there a constant ache in her heart that refused to disappear?

The servant girl sighed and continued brushing on the horse's mane. She just finished removing the saddle from the animal's back when Johnny, one of the Imperial guards, appeared out of nowhere and shoved a small piece of parchment to her face. "Oi Seungwan! A letter for you." He marched off before Seungwan could ask any questions. Cautiously unfolding the paper, Seungwan immediately recognized the elegant script written in cursive.

It was a letter from Joohyun asking her to come visit her chambers tonight.

Seungwan furrowed her brows. What did the princess want?

No matter. She'll find the answers sooner.

For now, she has to finish cleaning the stables.

When the night came, Seungwan snuck out of the servants' quarters and crept along the dark hallways of the castle. A guard almost caught her lurking around the throne room but thankfully she managed to evade him. Standing outside the princess' chambers, she knocked gently on the mahogany doors. There was no answer. She was about to knock again when the door opened and the princess abruptly grabbed her collar and dragged her into the room. Joohyun pushed her against the wall before securing the locks to her chamber. "Did anyone see you?" And when the servant girl shook her head, the princess sighed in relief and slowly wrapped Seungwan in a tight embrace.

Seungwan felt her throat closed up and mouth go dry when she noticed their apparent closeness. Her mind had a hard time recovering its sanity and it also didn't help that the fine lace robes Joohyun was wearing did nothing to cover her undergarments. The valleys of her breasts and the curves of her hips were tantalizing. It was a sin to look at her and Seungwan should be punished for having such lewd thoughts about the princess. She held her breath in the hopes of preventing herself from being overwhelmed but it was hopeless. She was already intoxicated with Joohyun's scent.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come." Joohyun buried herself on Seungwan's neck and breathed in her sweet fragrance. The servant girl was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that they were by themselves... alone... in the princess' chambers. She imagined the scandal it would cause if someone discovered them. "I missed you."

Seungwan felt her breath hitch. She tried hard, tried to resist whatever enchantment the princess cast upon her, but she was fighting a losing battle and her traitorous heart wouldn't stop beating Joohyun's name. In the end, she stopped fighting and eventually succumbed to her touch.

She allowed herself to enjoy the simple pleasure of having Joohyun in her arms.

_Spare me a little taste of forever with you._

Her grip on Joohyun tightened.

_Just this once._

"I missed you too."

The embrace lasted for a minute longer before Joohyun took her by the arm and led her towards the bed. Together, they rested on the soft mattress and silken sheets. Seungwan kept her distance but the princess had no concept of personal space and simply scooted closer and draped her arms around the servant girl. Seungwan wondered if she had always been this masochistic. Wanting someone she can't have and wishing for the impossible felt more like self-destruction but she was happy with it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Then Joohyun asked a rather unusual request. "Tell me your dreams."

Seungwan thought for sure that she had stopped breathing. The answer was right there, almost at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't dare say it because she was terrified of giving it meaning once she voices it out loud.

_To spend my life loving you._

Seungwan was a coward because only a coward would choose to love in silence. "I want to find the place where I could be _free_."

"Have you found that place already?" The princess traced random patterns on her arm and the servant girl found herself lying again.

"No."

_Yes._

_Right here beside you._

A moment of silence passed and Seungwan cherished every minute of it for this might be the last time she'd ever feel Joohyun's touch.

"Seungwan-ah?"

"Yes princess?

"Why is it that the burden I carry flies away when I'm in your arms?"

Seungwan suddenly lost the ability to speak and the wild beating of her traitorous heart felt difficult to control. This is what those poems authored by dead men must feel like. To long for someone you cannot have. To have all love contained within you and have no one to give it to. To have your soul wither away. This is what must it feel like to slowly die inside.

She wondered if this was the God's punishment for her because she loved a woman. She loved her best friend. Maybe this was His punishment for her, for not knowing her place, for asking the impossible, for thinking that she and Joohyun could ever be equals.

The princess had already fallen asleep by the time Seungwan could find the courage to respond and as she watched Joohyun sleep contently in her arms, she finally found an answer. If the heavens wanted to punish her then she would gladly face its wrath because Joohyun was worth the sacrifice.

And there was no greater sacrifice than laying down her life for the one that she loved.

"Sweat dreams Hyun." Seungwan gently caressed the princess' cheek and planted a soft kiss on her head.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered to Joohyun's mouth and for a moment, she felt the deep-seated longing to kiss her. Seungwan wanted to taste those soft lips and ingrain Joohyun's essence deep into her mind forever so that when the time comes when Joohyun finally leaves, Seungwan will have something to remember her by.

Seungwan wanted her. God, she _loved_ her.

She leaned closer until she could almost feel the warmth of Joohyun's breath brushing against her cheek. Seungwan traced the outlines of her lips, slow, gentle and even reverent, taking great care not to break Joohyun with her caress. She was unworthy to touch her this way. "Just this once."

_If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me._

She leaned closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart.

_No. Stop! This is wrong._

Seungwan felt the tendrils of guilt wrap her heart. She took advantage of her best friend Joohyun. Sweet and kind Joohyun who trusted her with all her heart and yet Seungwan almost betrayed that trust by giving into her desires. Her love was not pure. Her love was dirty and tainted. The universe was right to punish her.

With an aching heart, she carefully extricated herself away from Joohyun. The servant girl felt disgusted with herself. Only a lowlife would take advantage of their best friend like that. What she did was unforgivable.

“Seungwan?” Joohyun stirred when she felt the warmth disappear and when she noticed Seungwan leaving her chambers, she grabbed hold of her arm and begged for her to stay. "Please stay with me until the sun rises."

Seungwan could never deny the princess so she relented to her wishes. She went back to bed and Joohyun wasted no time wrapping her in an embrace. She clung to Seungwan desperately as if her life depended on it and the servant girl found it difficult not to care.

" _Don't go_." Joohyun yawned when the remnants of sleep finally overtook her.

And as Seungwan laid in bed, her thoughts wandered to the sleeping woman in her arms. There was no going back now. She had fallen way too deep. Her gaze landed on the ceiling and she sighed.

"You're making it hard for me to let you go."

=============================================================================

Prince Bogum of Seoul and his entourage finally arrived to the kingdom of Daegu and the citizens celebrated his coming. A ceremony was held at the palace square to laud this joyous occasion. The royal family, along with the trusted advisors and nobles, received him and gave him a warm welcome. Seungwan was one of the onlookers, moving through the crowd to get a better glimpse of the prince. She was supposed to be in the palace, cooking in the kitchens and doing the laundry, but she snuck out and joined the crowd. Of course, she'll surely be punished by the matron but she can worry about that later. For now, she's focused on knowing the man who'll be taking Joohyun's hand in marriage.

"I welcome you, Prince Bogum of Seoul, to the illustrious kingdom of Daegu." The king beamed proudly as he swept his hand over his beloved nation. Behind him, the queen and princess stood graceful and elegant. Joohyun was great at acting calm. If she was nervous then she was certainly doing a good job at hiding it.

"The stories I've heard about your kingdom doesn't do much justice. I thank you for giving me this honor of witnessing for myself the greatness of Daegu your majesty." Prince Bogum bowed respectfully. "I come bearing gifts!" With a simple flick of his hand, his servants emerged bringing caskets filled with gold and fine linen. The king seemed quite pleased with his thoughtful gesture.

The prince was strikingly handsome with his charcoal black hair neatly styled to perfection and fair skin unblemished by scars. His chocolate brown eyes sparked with youth and he carried himself with poise and vigor that immediately charmed the king and his regents. Prince Bogum seemed like a respectable man. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Princess Joohyun of Daegu, whom you'll be marrying in a few weeks' time." The king gestured for his daughter to come forward and proceeded to introduce her. Seungwan could tell that Bogum was rendered awestruck by her beauty. She could relate to him. After all, Joohyun always took her breath away.

"I've heard tales of your beauty princess and it's such a blessing to finally witness it for myself. I am a truly lucky man to have you as my wife." He stumbled upon his words while trying to greet her and everyone seemed to find it a little endearing.

Everyone except Joohyun. 

She remained passive the whole time.

"A pleasure to meet you too my prince." There was a subtle frown on Joohyun's features when the prince gently kissed her hand.

Seungwan observed the interaction with a growing heaviness in her heart. Prince Bogum was perfect. He had perfect hair, perfect eyes and perfect smile. He would be the future king of Seoul. He would be good for Joohyun. They would get married, yield beautiful offsprings, have a family and live their lives in utmost happiness. Meanwhile, Seungwan could only watch from afar as she tries to mend the pieces of her broken heart.

This sudden realization struck Seungwan like lightning and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She felt trapped, constricted, and the crowd was suffocating her. She needed to escape, somewhere far away from here.

Joohyun scanned the crowd and was surprised to find Seungwan amongst the people. Her surprise turned to worry when she noticed the tears threatening to spill from Seungwan's eyes. The princess moved to approach the servant girl but she was stopped by her mother, who gave her warning look and urged her to strike a conversation with Prince Bogum.

And Joohyun stayed rooted in her spot as she helplessly watched Seungwan escape to the forest.

...

The sun had set and it was already night time when the sound of jovial music and laughter could still be heard throughout the whole kingdom. The people were still celebrating the festivities and sang songs on the streets. The local pub was handing out free drinks, much to everyone's delight, and provided a place for merriment. The Baker was too drunk from the ale to notice that his pastries were slowly getting eaten by the children who visited his shop. An imperial guard left this post and started flirting with the local florist. A ball was held in the palace in honor of the prince's arrival. The king and queen were having a merry chat with Prince Bogum and courtiers wasted no time socializing with the guests from Seoul and getting into their good graces. The servants busied themselves by ensuring that the whole event ran smoothly while catering to the whims of every noble.

Everyone was having a good time.

Everyone except Seungwan.

The servant girl didn't join the merriment because she didn't feel like celebrating. She stayed by the clearing to drown herself in solitude. Prince Bogum's arrival felt like being struck by the cold harsh truth and Seungwan was far from prepared to face reality.

She can't, _not yet_. 

She still needed time.

Time for her to let go.

She laughed hollowly, a strange broken sound that echoed through the night, when feelings of despair started to settle in. What good will wanting Joohyun do? She was a princess and Seungwan was a servant. Even then, she knew that they could never be together. There was nothing she could give Joohyun. She had no riches, no kingdom and she wasn't even of noble birth. Seungwan could only offer her heart but it wasn't enough, it will never be enough. Prince Bogum was perfect and he would be able to provide Joohyun the things Seungwan never could. They would be happy together.

So why can't her heart accept that?

"I knew I'd find you here." 

Seungwan would recognize that voice anywhere. There seems to be no escaping the princess now, is there? She sighed in defeat and bowed deeply in reverence.

"Your highness." The servant girl could barely look directly into her eyes. Seungwan never displayed this kind of formality towards Joohyun in their long years of friendship but it needed to be done. A line was needed to be drawn in order to remind Seungwan of her rank.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Joohyun wasn't at all annoyed but she did sound a little sad. She took a step towards Seungwan but the latter backed away. She didn't bother to hide the hurt she was feeling. "Did something happen? I saw you by the square earlier and I wanted to come to you but you ran away." Joohyun reached out to caress her cheek but Seungwan stepped out of her reach.

"This needs to stop." The finality in Seungwan's tone terrified her completely. It's as if she was about to say something drastic and Joohyun didn't know if she was prepared to handle it.

"S-Stop what?"

"This friendship. It needs to stop." What was going on? Why was Seungwan acting like this?

"But why?" Joohyun's heart ached and her tears threatened to spill. "We've known each other for so long. Why suddenly end this beautiful bond that we have?"

"Exactly that. We've known each for so long that I forget myself when I'm around you Joohyun. You're a princess while I'm merely a servant. It's time you start treating me like one." Seungwan wanted to take back the words she said but the damage had been done and Joohyun was already fighting back tears.

"What are you saying?" Joohyun told herself not to cry. She would not cry, not for her, not for Seungwan.

"I'm saying that no friendship should ever exist between us." Seungwan didn't dare look into her eyes.

"So are you just gonna throw away all those years of us being together? Is that it?" For the first time in Seungwan's life, she became the recipient of Joohyun's harsh glare and it saddened that it had to end this way.

No. She should not feel remorse now. She was only doing this for Joohyun's sake.

_Be strong Seungwan._

"Yes."

Then she left and fought hard not to look back.

=============================================================================

The kingdom of Banora was in a solemn mood. The palace was decorated with white roses and ribbons while lanterns hung on every household. The streets were deserted and no merchant could be seen selling their wares in the market. The local bakery and flower shop were closed. Children, together with their parents, dressed in white formal attire gathered in the square to witness the holy matrimony of Prince Bogum and Princess Joohyun. The imperial guard were stationed at every entrance to ensure the safety of the event. The king and queen and the rest of the nobles settled inside the church, all hushed in excitement as they prepared for the ceremony to begin. Prince Bogum stood by the altar and tried to calm his nerves as he waited for the princess to arrive.

Seungwan stood by the entrance of the palace with the white chariot parked behind her. Dread was creeping to her bones and she was starting to think that this was a bad idea. As punishment for having skipped her chores, the matron thought that it would be fitting for Seungwan to safely escort the princess towards the chariot where the rest of the handmaidens would be waiting. She wondered if this was the universe's cruel way of punishing her, to see the love of her life for one last time before she was whisked away to marry someone else.

But the servant girl thought that it was only appropriate. No amount of punishment could take away the hurt she inflicted on Joohyun.

The sound of sharp heels hitting the floor signaled the princess' arrival and Seungwan looked up from her feet to see Joohyun looking as breathtaking as ever. Flowers adorned her head and her raven locks were pulled into a braid. She was wearing a silk lace white gown that clung to her body like a second skin and the diamonds resting on her neck couldn't compare to the sheer magnitude of her beauty. She held in her hand a bouquet of white roses and Seungwan couldn't help but think that Joohyun looked so beautiful in white.

The second their eyes met, a fond, almost melancholic, smile graced Joohyun's lips when she tentatively approached Seungwan. "I never thought I'd find you here." She stopped just a few inches away but she was close enough for Seungwan to revel in her beauty.

"I'm here to escort you to the chariot your highness." The servant girl swallowed the lump in her throat before bowing reverently.

"Right... I'm the princess after all." Joohyun sounded helpless and Seungwan berated herself for causing this mess in the first place. She rose to her full height and their eyes met.

There was a beat.

A moment of silence.

Both of them stared at each other, committing every detail into memory, realizing that this would be the last, knowing that things would never be the same again.

A beat.

Silence.

And Seungwan decided that she was tired of denying her heart.

_"Run away with me."_

Joohyun's eyes went wide and she stuttered out. "W-What?"

"Run away with me." Seungwan found her courage and declared the love she had long kept hidden. "We'll go somewhere far away, just you and me, and start a new life. You can be whatever you want to be and I-" She let out a shaky breath. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling. "-I will spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Why?" Joohyun couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was the first time that Seungwan saw her cry. "Why did you have to say this now? Just when I'm about to get married."

"I just thought-" Seungwan tried to explain but the princess cut her off. 

"I waited for you Seungwan! Ever since we were children, I always adored you. I was even willing to forsake the crown for you! But when I already made up my mind, you decide to profess your undying love and hope that it would somehow change a thing?" Joohyun shook her head in disappointment. "You are a _cruel_ person Son Seungwan."

"I just thought that you should know. I'm sorry if it took me long enough." Seungwan tried to wipe away Joohyun's tears but caught herself at the last minute. She had no right to touch the princess, not after all the pain she inflicted upon her.

"I have a _duty_ to my people Seungwan." The princess looked resolute and there was finality in her voice and just like that, Seungwan knew that this was the end. She had resigned herself to a life without Joohyun.

This is what dying must feel like.

She gathered her courage and flashed Joohyun a smile, though it was a little strained. "Meet me at our place if you ever change your mind." She gathered the princess into her arms and inhaled her scent for one last time. "I will wait for you there."

_Even if you never come_

Joohyun trembled against her and the servant girl tried her best to comfort her. The princess held on to Seungwan tightly, desperately, as if her life depended on it, then softly whispered into her ear. 

_"My heart will always belong to you."_

And when they pulled away, Joohyun bid her a final farewell before heading to the chariot and Seungwan could only watch as the love of her life walked away.

Maybe in another world, their lives wouldn't be so different.

Maybe in another world, Seungwan would be the one that makes Joohyun happy.

Maybe in another world, they'll both be free

But not in this world.

In this world, Joohyun was a princess and Seungwan was a servant.

In this world, she was betrothed to another

In this world, they could never be together.

It's time her heart finally accepted that.

...

Seungwan grunted in exhaustion as soon as she saw the clearing. After the chariot drove off, she quickly gathered her things and ran to the forest. The pond's clear waters was inviting but no amount of comfort could alleviate the ache in her chest.

Then the sound of the cathedral bells echoed through the whole kingdom and dozens of white doves soared to the sky. Seungwan released the shaky breath she had been holding.

It was over. The wedding was over.

Joohyun will _never_ come.

She was all alone now.

For now, Seungwan has decided that she will run away, away from the prison that once felt like a home, to chase her dreams and find the place where she could be free. She gazed at the clouds above and the image of Joohyun flashed into her mind and made her smile. Her friend did love the sky.

_"Someday, I'll learn how to live without you."_

Seungwan uttered her final prayers before she stood up to leave. Just as she slung her pack over her shoulders, there was a distinct sound of hooves pounding against the ground and the shrill whine of an animal. She turned around, only to be rendered speechless at the sight of Joohyun riding on horseback, all happy and free, forgetting the burden of the crown that she used to carry, laughing in delight as she called out her name. "Seungwan!" 

Seungwan couldn't believe her eyes and stood rooted in place. She didn't dare move and wouldn't even dare breathe. This is what dreams must feel. After dismounting off the horse, Joohyun approached the stunned girl with a single purpose. Her eyes burned with intensity when she grabbed Seungwan's collar and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was a kiss that contained worship and reclamation. It was a kiss that shattered the distance between heaven and earth. It was a kiss that brought two different worlds together as one.

In this kiss, Joohyun wasn't a princess and Seungwan wasn't a servant.

_No more crowns and titles._

In this kiss, they were equals.

_No more barriers and inhibitions._

In this kiss, Joohyun was just _Joohyun_ and Seungwan was just _Seungwan_.

When Joohyun pulled away, tears cascaded down her cheeks as she gave Seungwan the promise of forever.

"I'd go anywhere with you."


End file.
